1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic cutting device, and more particularly to a hydraulic cutting device for cutting a raw aluminum material so as to reduce the noise during the cutting process and the cost in that the raw material is saved when the cutting is in process.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a raw aluminum material, such as a solid cylinder approximately 6 m in length, is transmitted to a cutting bed where a cutting saw blade is provided via a conveying belt. After the raw aluminum material is positioned in the conventional cutting mechanism, a predetermined length of the raw aluminum material is sawed off for a specific purpose. However, there are shortcomings concerning the use of conveying belt and the cutting saw blade. First, during the cutting process, lubricant has to be constantly added to lubricate the cutting process in order to protect the cutting saw blade from overheating, which increases the cost of the entire process. Still, no matter how thin the cutting saw blade is, there is always a portion of the material being wasted during the cutting process, which also increases the cost. Furthermore, during the cutting process, the engagement between the cutting saw blade and the raw aluminum material creates loud noises, which disturbs the nearby surroundings and injures workers such as to be deemed as an occupational hazard.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an improved hydraulic cutting device to mitigate the aforementioned problems.